


The Crown Of Amethyst

by pastel_boi19



Series: The Royalty Series [1]
Category: Royalty Series
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Gay, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_boi19/pseuds/pastel_boi19
Summary: All Kingdoms must have Rulers, but what happens when the Kingdoms are falling into Disarray and both future Rulers don't want the position?That's exactly what's happening in Nyx and Rowan's lives.Nyx, the adventurous and unruly Prince who despises the Xeltia Kingdom. And Rowan, a Servant who's true status was hidden up until the day that his Kingdom needed him.Their two separate and peaceful lives are shattered when they're both shoved into an arranged marriage for the purpose of one measly alliance.The main issue with that?They both despise each other.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on wattpad under pastel_boi19

The news spread like a ravaging wildfire throughout all of the Kingdoms. 

Not a single soul had known that one of the eldest Xeltia Empora Princes and heirs to the throne had snuck off and joined the Great Border Wars, fighting amongst commoners and soldiers alike. 

But everyone knew when he came back, missing an arm. 

Nyx was about 11 at the time, still eager to please his mother and father by being the 'golden son' of the family, which suited him well enough. Sure, he could be antsy when his lessons drew on for too long, but he guessed that all children his age were like this. 

Not that he knew very many. 

I only had two friends. One of them was the Okania Princess, who was basically immune to his flirting attempts. So, he gave up on those not too long after they met. The other person was Aster, the Royal cook's son. A very kind boy who definitely knew his herbs and spices. 

It was late that night when Nyx awoke from a bad nightmare, shaking and sniffling from the tears. 

A dragon, with blood red eyes, had nearly clamped it's jaws around him. 

He knew that he should be over such dreams already. Dragons were only creatures of nightmares, and Royals only got Spirit bonds at an older age. Those Spirits were real animals, not giant flying lizards. 

Still, the thought didn't help rid the chills creeping up his spine and down his arms in the form of goosebumps. He would try to wake his brother or sister, but it was so foolish to. They had important duties at dawn, and there was no need to wake them for reassurance that his fears were invalid. 

So, as childish as it seemed, he decided to go to his parents about the issue. 

He had to be careful about creeping though the echoey polished marble hallways at such a late hour. Getting caught meant no dessert for a week. And he did particularly like desserts. 

Eventually, he came to a stop at a large granite archway with two heavy double doors that marked it to be his Parent's bedroom. 

This was also the place that he wasn't really supposed to go. 

Inside, he saw a candle still lit and burning, and one of the doors was cracked open. His parents were talking in urgent, hushed tones. 

What was so important at this hour, he didn't know yet. 

But he would soon. 

The door was open just a bit, enough for me to peer in at his parents. Everything they said was usually important, so he knew this must be too. Especially if they were up this late talking about it. 

It was his mother who he caught speaking first, so he listened silently instead of going inside to ask about the topic, or going back to his room to try and rest again despite the nightmare. 

"How did the Xeltia's find out?" Queen Kora asked, and her tone sent a shiver up Nyx's spine. 

The King replied gruffly, like he did when he didn't particularly know what to respond with. "Well he went missing months before this, as everyone knows now. The King and Queen didn't want to make the kingdom panic, since Prince Samuel was next in line. They sent secret spies out to search for him, see where he might've gone, and yesterday they found him." 

"Well that's good!" replied the Queen in a chipper tone, but one look at the King and her smile faltered. "Not exactly." The King started, and averted his gaze from her. "When they found him... it was on the battlefield. Lost an arm from all that Border Fighting. Now, due to health complications... he can't be the next King." 

My mother gasped, putting a hand gently over her mouth. "How could he do such a thing? Isn't it treason?" She breathed, and father shrugged. 

"No one knows the reason why he joined. They say it could be his loyalty to his kingdom. Willing to help the common person no matter the cost. He didn't want to see his kingdom fall, I suppose. So, he took action. Some rumors even say that he was trying to impress somebody, but no one has a clue to who that might be. Samuel slipped out of the whole 'treason' idea due to the kingdom thinking kindly of him, and due to his status as a well-respected Royal." 

"Well... we must do something to help them. The Xeltia's have been a very noble and loyal Kingdom to us in terms of alliances. We are obligated to help them." 

"And how do you propose we do that, Kora?" Nyx's father sighed, meeting her gaze again. She looked determined, which was a rare sight. 

Most times, his mother was much too busy with her duties as a Queen to tend to Nyx and his siblings. She was always rushing around and such. He rarely got to see this side of her, the side that the servants told them was from her adventurous youthful days. 

And that's when Nyx's mind lit up with a new idea. 

His Mother and Father needed to understand that he should be the next in line. That he wasn't a liability. That he could make their Kingdom notice. 

And being the 'golden son' wasn't helping his case. 

Clearly.

If Prince Samuel, an XE for crying out loud (you see, most XE's were rotten in his opinion. Now, he knew that ONE of them was good), was willing to join a WAR to help his kingdom and was forgiven for it, then Nyx believed he should loosen up a bit. 

His brother and sister were perfect all the time. They could hold up the kingdom just fine on their own. 

But a single adventurous spirit had caught the eyes of every Kingdom in the land. 

So, maybe there should be two.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find this book under my wattpad account pastel_boi19______

Galloping through the woods at a particularly fast speed, Mara and I jumped over a fallen log in our pathway as we ran. 

I held tight on the reigns as she dodged trees and shrubbery, weaving through them like a phantom. 

Suddenly, at the end of the path, I saw it. 

A bright light.

"C'mon girl, just a little faster." I huffed through my gritted teeth, and she seemed to get the message as she picked up the pace. 

And then, in a blinding flurry of light, we were gone. 

I opened my eyes, smiling like a fool, and gasped at our surroundings. 

Hopping off, I patted my Stag's thick coat and took off her reigns, still smiling. "Good job girl! That has to be it fastest time yet!" I exclaimed, staring into her deep auburn eyes as she let out a huff of approval. Finally getting her reigns off, she bound off and jumped around like a playful fawn through the tall grass. "Don't go too far!" I called to her, and I hoped she had heard me. 

If she didn't, I might not be getting a ride home. 

"What do you think Pan? Fastest time yet?" I asked my colleague, Princess Pandora, and she shrugged as she looked at her strange glowing device. "Just about. You need to clear that log faster, I'm telling you." She replies smugly, as if my failure brought her pleasure. 

Knowing her as well as I did, I didn't doubt that the assumption wasn't far off. 

Pandora's Golden Spotted Leopard, Zen, rolled in the grass behind her, perfectly content with just purring and lying around. 

"Oh come on! Let me see that thing." I whined, swiping at her tablet with a mischievous glint in my eyes. She shrieked, dodging my pathetic attempt and sprinting off into the grass. "Over my dead body!" She shouted, and I laughed as I chased her around and continued my... valiant efforts to retrieve it. 

Zen eyed me warily, watching my every move near his companion. If I was deemed a true threat to her, he wouldn't hesitate to kill me. The thought alone sent a cold chill running through me, but I shook it off. I wasn't going to hurt or kill her, just chase her around a bit. 

Just as I got close enough, I snatched it from her arms and cackled, quickly looking over the data. But just as I was about to discover my earlier speed, I was yanked down by something on the ground. I threw the tablet up in surprise, staring down at my leg that was now currently bound with multiple blades of grass from the surrounding meadow. All around me, it began to latch onto me and pull me to the ground. 

I heard a snicker, and to no surprise I found Pandora hovering above me, her glistening green and yellow butterfly wings flapping gracefully behind her thin and rather petite frame, short sandy hair falling into her face as she held her tablet with one hand. The other was glowing green, which was visible even in broad daylight. 

"Thanks for this, fishboy." She hummed, clearly pleased with herself as she smirked. "Let me go!" I shouted in retaliation, and she paused. "Hmm... I don't think I will." She clicked her tongue in pretend thought, and I gave her a death glare. 

Sadly, it didn't accomplish the desired affect. 

Thankfully, upon hearing the sound of loud, stomping feet approaching, I knew I was saved. 

"Aster!" I shouted blindly. "Help! This woman is a maniac!" I heard laughter as my friend Aster dismounted his Elephant, Lars, walking over to us. "C'mon Pan. Let him go." He sighed, though I could already hear the smile in his words without having to see him. His thin coat of deep chocolate brown fur glistened in the afternoon sunlight, giving him the appearance of a slight golden glow surrounding his massive and muscled body. 

"But he tried to steal my Tablet." Pandora whined, and Aster simply clicked his tongue. "We both know he's an idiot, so obviously he's not going to think about consequences before doing something." 

"Hey!" I shouted, but the both of them seemed to ignore me. "Fiiiiine. You've got a point." She huffed, and with a single snap of her fingers the grass released me. Springing to my feet, I scowled at the both of them. "You're despicable." I stick my tongue out at Pandora, and she simply snickered. "Obviously. Just remember, next time I won't let you go so easily." 

As I began brushing off my clothes, Aster grimaced at the sight of me. "The... Queen has sent me out here to come bring you back to the Castle. She said it's important." 

Nodding, I whistled between my fingers loudly. Not long after, Mara came bounding over and stomped her hooves when she stood towering in front of me. I smiled, putting her reigns back on and hopping onto her back. Pandora mounted Zen, and Aster climbed back onto Lars. "Bye Pandora! I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved, and she waved back before she and her Leopard bound into the forest on the other side of the meadow, making their way back to their Castle. I looked to Aster, a challenge gleaming in my eyes. "Race you back to the Castle, slowpoke!" I shouted, and sped away with Mara back towards my own Castle, Aster and Lars stoping after me. 

It only took about 15 minutes or so to get back home, to the glistening Aspora Rei Kingdom. It flanked the Ocean, as our main element was water, and it seemed like a rather small Kingdom on the outside. 

Though, most people didn't know that most of it was submerged. 

Only a fourth of the population stayed on Land. Mainly, every person lived under the waves. The only reason we had a village and Castle on land was for appearances and so the other Kingdoms, who were not able to breathe underwater, could have a place to visit us. 

I grinned at the shimmering spires of the Castle, walls appearing as though they had been lined with pearls and fish scales. 

Part of me didn't doubt that it could be true. 

Galloping through the gates and quickly saluting to the guards as I rode through, I head straight for the Stables. Hopping off Mara, I tied her up to the post holding up the roof. "Stay." I commanded simply, patting her fur before sprinting off towards the back entrance so that I wouldn't get caught by my mother. 

Though, I should know that she knew this tactic all too well. 

"Where were you?" She snapped, yanking my arm the moment I hesitantly stepped through the door. 

I was caught off guard by her sudden appearance, and once my brain wrapped around the idea she was looking me over with disgust. Picking blades of grass out of my hair, I quickly swatted her hand away like an annoying insect. 

"Having fun." I said simply, picking the grass out of my hair on my own, and she sighed. 

I could already see the exhaustion in her shoulders, and for a moment I wondered if maybe she had been worried about me, but the thought was immediately shattered the moment she spoke. 

"Go get changed. You're a Prince, you should at least start acting like one. Be at the Castle steps in 15 minutes. No longer, or there will be punishment." Her time was back to that of a Queen, holding less character and emotion which was replaced by manners and grace. 

I rolled my eyes, striding away to head to my room.

Why did I expect her to understand me at all? 

Why did I expect her to listen to me? 

Why did I try to hope? To believe, for even a second? 

I walked down the stairs of the Castle, winding through hallway after hallway until I finally made it to a very large cavern. It was etched in white marble and limestone, and on the ground there was a small drop that led to crystalline blue ocean waters. The air was thick with salt, and I inhaled deeply to calm myself down. 

Slipping into the shallow waters, I winced as my legs fused into a turquoise blue wispy fish tail. Easing further into the water, letting the water envelop my torso and then my arms, I turned slowly. Scales lined my skin, shimmering like diamonds. Frilly fins lined my back and arms, a deep purple in hue. This was an uncommon trait amongst Mer's, but I didn't care about that. 

When I got to my neck, my gills began to form, and I took a deep breath of air before slipping completely under the water. My gills fully formed now, I took a breath under the water, and eased into the familiarity of it. 

You may be wondering now where my human clothes went. Well, the fabric of such clothing articles fuses into our human skin as we transform, so no one can see it at all while we are in our Dominant Mer forms. When a Mer transforms back into a human though, the cloth appears once more, as well as our human skin. 

Swimming down further into the Castle, I eventually made it to my room and began to dig through my wardrobe for something fitting. My best clothes were kept here, and all the outfits were divided between my human and Mer form. I'd have to pick a human outfit though, and I grumbled at the thought of my mother's words. 

My brother and sister preferred to have servants choose their outfits and get them ready, but not me. I'd rather do things myself. 

I picked out my outfit, something that would admittedly make mother happy, and set it on my bed. Turning to my mirror, I examined my face. 

Honey golden human skin lined with shiny fish scales, sharpened canines that could pierce just about any fleshy material, deep brown hair that flowed around in the very faint current, startling blue eyes that changed color depending on various emotions that most times weren't well controlled, webbed fingers, frilly gills that flapped around as they filtered out the water for oxygen, and... 

I touched the scar on my cheek gently, just along the edge of my jaw. The skin was slightly darker there, marking that fateful day in my history forever. 

I blinked once. Then twice. Regaining my focus, I scooped up my clothes in my arms and with a few swishes of my tail, I was gone. 

When I got back on land, I'd need to go change. My human clothes would be drenched, so I'd have to wring then out and dry then relatively fast. 

Then, I'd meet my mother, father, and siblings by the Castle steps. 

It was another 8 minutes until said tasks were finished, and just by reading everyone's expressions by the time I made it outside I knew that I was late. 

Stepping into the carriage with my family, I made it a point to glare at my mother, who didn't meet my eyes. 

Sitting down by my Sister, I whispered behind my hand. "So, where exactly are we heading on this fine afternoon? Not a family picnic, I'm guessing by the attire?" 

My sister, Jade, snickered. 

Her name came from her eyes, the color so in tune with Jade stones that the Kingdom made a legend that this feature connected her more with the Earth. 

I never understood it though. 

"You're right about at least that much. We're heading to a formal meeting." She smiled, and curiosity got the best of me. 

"With whom, may I inquire?" I said ima sarcastically formal tone. 

"The Xeltia Empora's." My Sister whispered. "What!?" I shouted, immediately causing my father to shush me with a frustrated scowl painting his features. 

"You would've known this if you weren't late, little brother." My sister teased, and I huffed. Of course we were going to see the XE's. 

This day was just getting better and better by the minute.


End file.
